Travel With Me?
by xdannixdilaurentisx
Summary: It's been a year since the girls left for college, they've decided to go on vacation together! But everyone has new secrets, some more shocking than others... Please give it a shot! Will eventually be M, but only mildly so I'm going to leave it a T! Characters: Ali, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Caleb, Toby, Ezra, OC(Hazel), OC(Noel Samuels). Timing doesn't always fit in with show


**_Hey guys! Tell me what you think about this story and if I should continue with it! I will continue with my other story, but I kind of prefer this one, just tell me what you think! I've mapped out this whole story and I'm really excited about it actually! Review, follow, favourite! Disclaimer: don't own pll_**

Rosewood. An innocent mind stumbling across the name of the town might imagine a breathtaking floral aroma with picturesque, dainty red roses scattered around the town. A local would laugh in your face. The rose in rosewood rather portrays the thorns. Roses are devious flowers. They appear soft and loving, the colour of passion and a velvety texture. Beware. Each rose bares thrones, sharp and surprising to the innocent mind we spoke of earlier. Much like roses, the people of Rosewood appeared polite, laid back and charming. The girls with their bouncing curls and easy smiles. The boys with their courtesy and flattering looks. Secrets. Betrayal. Thorns.

Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Alison Dilaurentis. They learnt this the hard way. Being haunted by a masked villain by the name of Charlotte Dilaurentis was one of the ways they learnt this, her sister Ali was another way. Each girl also found out that they themselves had thorns, not as many as Charlotte but they were there.

Neon pink heel first, the fashionista stepped into the Rosewood air for the first time in a year. Suitcase in hand, the blonde turn around, looking for changes in the scenery. One hand removed her Gucci sunglasses, her French manicure grazing against the frame. Hanna Marin hadn't been home since the day she bid farewell to her best friends outside Ali's house. NYU had done the girl well. Her slim figure was slightly slimmer, which worried Caleb slightly but she brushed it off. A sparkle had returned to her eyes and New York had pulled her out of a funk she had fallen into after the dollhouse.

Heels clicking on the pavement, she adjust her neon pink matching sleeveless cardigan before wheeling her suitcase towards the old familiar Marin house. She lightly tapped on the door, inhaled and waited for an answer.

The door opened quickly, revealing an over the moon Ashley Marin(and revealing her new bob haircut).

" I missed you so much, " Hanna whispered in a shaky voice, her accent slightly posher surprising her mother and tears brimming in her eyes.

They embraced, before heading inside and dumping the suitcase in her room and catching up over coffee at the Brew.

" New management, Mr Fitz sold it just after you all left, " Ashley explained to her daughter who was gawking at the new brew. It was more modern, everything white and bright green. Ezra's bookshelves had been replaced by shelves of gourmet pastries and ready-to-go meals.

They sat in a far corner, hazelnut latte's in hand on immaculate white couches donning bright green cushions and throws.

" How is Caleb? I thought he would be coming too? "

" He's on his way, huge meeting with his boss. He phoned earlier, he's getting a promotion and we'll be able to rent a nicer apartment by November! "

" That's wonderful! Don't you like your apartment? "

" I do, but it's full of Caleb's equipment, not enough storage space. "

Hanna glanced around, spotting a slim girl of medium height with dark chocolate hair in a soot black blazer, a dark purple dress and knee high black boots, on the arm of a tall, muscular man she recognised as none other than Toby Cavanaugh.

" Spence! " Hanna squealed. The brunette turned around quickly at the familiar voice,revealing her new fringe. A smile beamed across her face as she ran to her old friend, giving her a tight hug.

" Oh my god Han! I miss you so much! "

Toby stood awkwardly behind the two, holding a black coffee for Spencer and his cappuccino.

They let go and Hanna turned to Toby, " Hey Toby. "

" That's it, hey Toby? " Toby grinned mockingly. " What about my long embrace and girly squeal? "

Hanna playfully punched his shoulder and gave him a short friendly hug.

" Em and Aria are landing at about the same time, so they're going to meet as here, " Spencer informed Hanna, " And when Caleb arrives we will all go for dinner at the Grille, but not for too long because we need to be up earlier to meet Alison at the airport because she is busy tonight and fly to London. "

As usual, Spencer was their human itinerary. She had the entire trip planned to the second.

" Has Emily told you anything about her new eye candy? " Hanna giggled, referring to Hazel, the girl in all of Em's latest Instagram picture and that would be joining them on the trip.

" Just that they're, I quote, 'madly in love!'" Spencer mocked, giggling like she would have in high school and using her fingers as quotation marks. " But you know Em, totally romantic sucker! "

" And did Ali tell you about Sam? "

" Just that he exists. What do you know? "

" He teaches at Hollis and loves reading. It's like he's a carbon copy of Ezra from what I can tell. "

" How is Aria on the whole no Ezra, single life subject? "

" She seemed okay about being the only single pringle on the trip over the phone, but we'll see. "

" Single pringle? Oh Hanna, I missed mocking you! "

" Hey! "

" You know you love me. "

" Mm... Gonna have to think about that one. "

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't even notice two familiar brunettes walking into the brew.

Aria squealed like Hanna had, the other two girls now realising their presence and leaping into their arms, laughter and happy tears all around.

" Team Sparia reunites! " Spencer joked and Aria smiled at her.

" I've missed you guys so much! " Aria sighed happily.

Nobody had paid any attention to the tall blonde standing beside Emily. She had gorgeous ocean blue eyes and a sporty but slim build. Her hair had a few streaks of light brown in it but other than that it was a beautiful sun blonde, straight and tied up in a cute ponytail.

Emily noticed she looked slightly uncomfortable and out of place. She gently entwined her hand in the blonde's, earning a blush and a smile.

" This is my girlfriend Hazel, " Emily proudly introduced her.

All the girls smiled at her welcomingly.

After some short introductions, the girls and Toby all headed to the Applerose Grill for dinner.

They sat at their favourite table near the middle of the restaurant, lemonade in jam jars and plates of steaming food before them.

Aria had a vegan pasta, it had pesto and pine nuts. Spencer had a club sandwich. Emily and Hazel decided to share a meze platter with assorted dips like hummus and sundries tomato paste. Toby had a steak. Hanna on the other hand was hesitantly and delicately picking at a chicken salad. Hanna had been eating lighter for years so this didn't bother the other girls, except Emily, who had always been more finely attuned to the blonde and watching her over the course of the dinner had made her feel extremely uneasy, she knew it was more than healthy eating.

" So Em, tell us about California! " Hanna commanded excitedly.

Emily glanced at Hazel, their eyes meeting lovingly and their hands entwining.

" Well, I brought the best part of it with me. "

Her eyes sparkled, Emily was truly happy with Hazel. They had a lot in common. They swam together. They liked the same movies and music. They were both from conservative families with a parent in the army.

Her friends grinned. If Em was happy, they were happy. They'd always gone out of their way to entirely certain they knew that.

" How is your mom holding up Em? " Spencer asked carefully and slowly.

Seriousness, silence. Emily felt a comforting hand on her back, the familiar small, soft hand that had held her together for the past few months. She glanced at Hazel, begging for her help.

" Mrs Fields is doing better than she was, " Hazel smiled weakly. " Still mourning, but she's getting there. Taken up baking to the pass the time, sells all sorts of delicious goods to a farm stall near the highway to make a bit of cash and keep herself occupied. "

Emily laid her head on Hazel's shoulder. Emily wasn't ready. She wouldn't talk to anybody about Wayne Fields, not even her girlfriend.

As the conversation moved along swiftly to holiday plans, Emily whispered something into Hazel's ear. Hanna curiously and discreetly kept her eyes on the two, worried about her friend. Hazel rummaged through her purse and produced a flask. Emily took it thankfully. Hanna felt something horrible awaken in the pit of her stomach as Emily attempted to subtly pour a heavy amount o

alcohol into her jlam jar and then swiftly stir it nonchalantly with her straw, Hanna said nothing.

A beep sounded and Hanna's face exploded with joy! " He's here! "

Caleb's flight had been delayed and he hadn't been able to join them for dinner, but he had just arrived and Hanna's friends giggled at Hanna's excitement! I mean, they'd been apart less than a day!

Hanna skipped overjoyed out of the Grille and ran into Caleb's waiting arms. She snuggled happily into his chest and he pulled her in tighter, before letting go to give her a sweet kiss on her lips.

They all left to their respective lodgings: Hanna and Caleb would be staying with Mrs Marin, Spencer and Toby would be in the barn and Emily would be staying in her own home alone (or at least that's what Mrs Fields thinks because as far as she knows, Hazel is staying at a motel.).

Emily and Hazel walked hand in hand up to Emily's childhood home. She was surprised her mother hadn't sold it, her mother had stayed in Texas after her dad had been deployed to Afghanistan, she had no reason to go back and presumed that when Wayne Fields came home they would venture down to Rosewood together and have a lovely reunion with Emily.

Fishing the keys out of her bag, Emily saw Hazel admiring the house. She smirked happily, glad that Hazel seemed to like it.

Sitting together on the patio, coffee mugs in one hand, the girls cuddled closer, Emily leaning her head happily against the taller girl who was using one hand to twirl Emily's hair.

" Did you like my friends? " Emily asked curiously. " I think they liked you, but watch out for Hanna because she can be very protective! "

Both of the girls chuckled.

" Yes, they were all lovely Em, " Hazel smiled. " Do you want some more coffee? " Emily inquired, noticing that Hazel's mug was empty.

" Rosewood Em is slightly different to California Em, " Hazel noted.

" How so? "

" Lot more of coffee, a lot less alcohol! "

" Well we can change that, how about I swap our coffee for some beers? "

" Do you have beer? "

" Um, no. And Caleb doesn't really drink anymore so, I guess my mom might have some form of alcohol in the house. "

They giggled and went inside to explore the fridge and her dad's wine cellar, finding a sum total of a half empty bottle of tequila, some chocolate vodka that was near finish and a packet of unopened shot glasses.

" Tequila shots it is then! " Hazel laughed, tearing opening the shot glass packet and preparing the shots.

An hour later, Emily and Hazel were both smashed. Hazel had put on some music and they were making out on the couch.

Em was on top and after a while, her lips left Hazel's, who looked up at her confused.

" Why did you stop? "

" I need more alcohol. "

" Bad day? "

" Seeing my friends brought up a lot of memories I would rather forget. "

" So this isn't about your dad? "

" Since when do you question my drinking habits? I'm not questioning yours! "

" Relax tiger, just worried about you babe. "

" You don't have to. "

" Good, so we have no more tequila, chocolate vodka then? "

" I guess so. "

The next morning, Spencer groaned as she woke up to her alarm blaring. 4am. If she was going to ensure everyone was on time and ready for the airport at 8, this is what time she was going to wake up. She turned over sleepily, staring into Toby's half open eyes lovingly.

" Morning you! "

" Morning? It's practically midnight. "

" Very funny! Now get up, you know I hate being late! "

Spencer turned on the shower, feeling the immediate heat of the water drizzling down her bare skin.

Spencer couldn't help but worry. Aria had been quieter than usual at dinner, she hadn't spoken much about anything and was even more reserved than usual. Emily had returned happily in love and Hanna's light had been reignited, studying something she loved and living in the city of her dreams. Spencer knew you didn't need a guy to keep you happy, or a girl for that matter, that wasn't why she was worried about Aria. She was worried that Aria was dwelling on Ezra. That she needed to move on, not necessarily with somebody else but move on with her own life. She silently hoped that this trip would help Aria.

" Hanna, we are waiting, " Spencer blared impatiently into the phone as she stood with Emily, Hazel and Toby outside the Marin house.

" Yeah yeah, I'm almost done, " Hana nonchalantly blew off her friend hurriedness as she continues curling her hair. Caleb sat on the bed, patiently waiting for his girlfriend to finish up.

50 minutes later, Spencer was panicking as they arrived at the airport, only 10 minutes to find Alison and check in! Luckily, Spencer had phoned ahead and asked Ali to chck herself in and meet us at the Starbucks coffee on the other side, also placing their coffee orders while she was at it.

When Emily spotted Alison sitting in the Starbucks, her heart stopped. The blonde had her hair in a side Dutch braid, with elegant white flowers in it matching her white lacy dress coming up a few inches above her knee with a golden belt and golden sandals donning identical white flowers. She looked breathe taking, but so did the hunk next to her.

The guy had defined features, he looked like one of those jocks out of a beach movie with his gorgeous abs and arm muscles, not too enormous that they made one cringe but just the right size that he wasn't scrawny. He had dirty blonde hair that was neatly combed back and he wore a white shirt with a Hollis logo across it, blue jeans and white converse.

" Em! Han! Spence! Aria! " Ali jumped out of her seat and ran to her friends, who happily embraced her, Emily lingering on her hug and cherishing the moment with the blonde.

" This is Noel Samuels, " Ali introduced him, " but I called him Sam, Noel reminds me of Noel Kahn, but you can call him either. "

" Pleasure to meet you all, " his voice was gorgeous, husky and low. Aria's heart skipped a beat and Emily's jealousy clouded her.

They sat drinking their Starbucks. Emily and Hazel shared a large Americano(with a bit of vodka from Hazel's now nearly empty flask), Spencer had her usual black coffee, Toby and Caleb both had cappuccinos, Alison had a vanilla frappe, Noel had an espresso, Hanna just drank water and Aria had a soy caramel latte.

" Boarding, flight 215 to London, " they heard over the intercom.

Excitement buzzed through them as they quickly gathered their hand luggage and got ready to board their flight.


End file.
